A Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center was established at the University of Miami School of Medicine and Jackson Memorial Hospital during the summer of 1973. The aims of the Center are: to provide better medical care for patients with sickle cell anemia; to educate paramedical and medical personnel and the public about sickle cell anemia; to provide free screening and counseling services; and to provide funds for both basic and clinical research on sickle cell anemia. Direct patient care is provided in the Sickle Cell Clinic where patients, adults and children are seen by the same physician each visit. The physician also directs the care provided these patients in the emergency room and in the hospital. Thus we are able to provide continuity of care. Full time social workers provide professional assistance which is essential to this program in patient care. A Screening and Education Clinic provides a facility for public education, testing and counseling. This facility provides training in counseling and laboratory testing for those desiring to develop their own programs. This laboratory has provided a mechanism for standardizing the quality of testing being done throughout Dade County. In addition this component also provides speakers, written materials, and audiovisual aids to interested community groups, schools and hospital personnel. Research being conducted includes: a double-blind study on the use of cyanate to treat patients with sickle cell anemia; investigations of the effects of cyanate upon the immune systems of man and laboratory animals; a study of kidney function in persons with sickle cell anemia and sickle cell trait; the effects of cyanate upon renal function; a study of the switchover mechanism of fetal to adult hemoglobin production, and biochemical, biophysical and morphological studies of reversibly and irreversibly sickled erythrocytes.